Charming
by Mally-chan
Summary: Rating may rise in later chapters. On a boring day, Bakura goes through Ryou's old journals and discovers that the pale haired hikari attended charm school (no wonder...) This story is about Ryou's hardships and good times in English Charm school~ ^_^ h
1. Hooligan

AN: this miiiiight be a bit confusing, but basically its like such -- -- means diary entries. ~~~~~ means Ryou's POV I'll tellya more as we get along, provided you people EVEN LIKE this story (its rather old, I wrote it awhile back when I was bored.) and yes I know that charm school is usually for gurlz, humor me. He's effeminate anyhow! Sides I forgot the name of the boys manner school. Just stick with it and PRETEND its right.  
  
Bakura looked through the house for something to entertain him until Ryou returned from school. He sighed before struck with an idea, 'go through Ryou's things'. Ryou had previously mentioned that he didn't mind Bakura "nosing about his things" as long as he "tidied up" afterward. Bakura smiled and entered Ryou's room with a new determination to find SOMETHING to entertain himself.  
  
He looked on the bookshelves, in drawers and in Ryou's desk before he found it. One of Ryou's old Journals. Ryou had a habit of keeping journals. This one was dated before they had met...back when Ryou was still in Britain. Bakura picked up the dusty journal and walked over to the bed, sitting down and beginning to read. Ryou wouldn't mind...after all it was an OLD journal.  
  
- - Dear Diary - -  
  
Oh it's simply dreadful! Mother is sending me to charm school! Oh blast it all! She's sending me because a friend of hers called me a hooligan. Honestly I do not know which is worse, being called a hooligan or the fact that mother believed it! Father says that it may be for the best...since I haven't really had much experience. With the two of them so busy all the time...I'm usually left to my own, I thought I was very well mannered. Oh well...I suppose everything happens for a reason.  
  
- - Ryou - -  
  
Bakura blinked. "Charm school?" He continued reading.  
  
- - Dear Diary - -  
  
Well dear friend...today is the day I go to charm school...I do hope I don't cause too much trouble. I don't have the foggiest idea what I will be up against. I do intend to try my hardest though! I hope that I do so well that mother and father will be pleased enough to never take the words of others about my behavior ever again! I'll make that friend of mother's eat her words!  
  
- - Ryou - -  
  
Bakura smiled. Charm school...no wonder his hikari was so sweet and polite. It was because he had been sent to a SCHOOL to learn to be that way.  
  
Bakura continued reading...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ryou stared at the large building. "Ryou Bakura?" Ryou snapped his eyes to the headmistress. "Oh! Yes ma'am!" He said looking down slightly. "It is not polite to stare or gawk. Come, I'll show you to your dormitory." Ryou nodded. "Yes ma'am." He mumbled. "Your things have already been moved to their appropriate places." She said as she led him through the large castle-like school building. She opened the door to a room that was furnished just enough to be comfortable. Ryou peeked in...He felt very small in the rather large room. "Your tutoring begins tomorrow afternoon, I expect you ready for them." Ryou blinked and nodded. "Yes ma'am." He muttered going into the room as she shut the door behind him. "Oh my...I might be in this deeper than I thought..."  
  
- - Dear Diary - -  
  
I received a dormitory today...I feel so very small and insignificant in this large room...even the bed has room for more than just me. I was given a list of rules to look over...it's a disaster...I'm not to leave my room after nine o' clock in the evening. I have a small balcony...as most of the rooms do...but I miss home. I miss my small room and my parents already. I can tell this is going to be harder than I thought. They had my clothes taken away too. I only have the clothes I'm wearing right now...and my nightshirts. There are no uniforms here...but they do have to wear dress clothes. Oh how I hate dressing up! No denim in sight! No T- shirts! No tennis shoes! I'll go mad I tell you, MAD!  
  
- - Ryou - -  
  
Ryou wrinkled his nose and got out of bed. "Get up Ryou! It is time for your lessons!" two women said shaking him lightly. Ryou nodded and stretched. "I don't have any dress clothes..." He said yawning slightly. "Come now, don't nary about!" They said shoving him into his bathroom. "Clean yourself up and we will get your clothes." They said shutting him in. Ryou blinked. "Goodness..." He said filling the small tub and beginning to bathe. He scrubbed himself clean and washed his hair, before getting out and wrapping a towel around himself. He peeped his head out the door. "Come now!" Both said shoving his under things at him and closing the door once more. Ryou made a face. "Charming..." He muttered sarcastically as he dressed in his underclothing. He leaned against the door. "Might I come out now? Or shall I just stay in here?" He said blowing a few wet bangs from his face. The door opened from behind him and he tumbled out. "Come come!" They said standing him up and dressing him...or more appropriately, instructing him on how to dress from head to foot.  
  
Ryou made a face at his reflection in the mirror. Black loafers, Black dress pants and a white dress shirt, over which was a gray vest. He looked almost like a waiter, in his opinion. It took all the color out of his mind just looking at his reflection. He felt very...boring. They ran combs through and tied back, his soft white hair back in a refined ponytail of some sort. "There finally!" The women beamed. Ryou sighed. "I look so boring!" They smiled, completely ignoring his comment. "Come on, its time to begin your lessons." He sighed and followed them. He had been told the night before that he would be trained individually until he could participate with the rest of the students, since he had been enrolled late.  
  
- - Dear Diary - -  
  
Today I learned that there are far too many colors that look exactly the same, and far too few correct answers to "Which is better?". I also learned that holding your teacup with your "Pinky extended" means you'll spill it. Oh yes, and there are four phrases one must always use here. "May I?", "Please.", "Thank you.", and "Pardon me.". I don't think I can endure one more lesson like today...it was a complete crash course! They're trying very desperately to catch me up to the other children here...there are girls here! I saw some! They giggle and wave at me sometimes when I pass them in the halls. The other boys sometimes pay me mind...other times not. I believe I'll be here forever...they act as though I am some sort of wild savage!  
  
- - Ryou - - 


	2. Why me?

- - Ryou - -  
  
Ryou got up the next day and repeated the same process as the day before, only alone this time. "How I miss my normal clothes...these boring things will drive me mad..." Ryou said tying his hair back as before and sighing. He left his room after another quick clothes check and walked to the classroom where they were teaching him. "Hey, its the new boy!" One brunette girl giggled to a blonde as he passed. "He's so cute!" The blonde whispered back. Ryou blushed and tugged at his collar, speeding up his walk to the classroom. He sighed and sat down at the table. "Good morning ma'am." He said smiling, as he had been told. "Very good morning to you too Ryou." The teacher repeated and examined his clothes. "You did a fine job dressing. I'm very proud." Ryou nodded lightly. "Thank you ma'am." The teacher squared her shoulders. "Today, you will be dancing with a girl." Ryou blinked. "Dancing?" He slumped. "I don't dance very well..." He mumbled. The teacher nodded. "That is exactly why you must be taught." She said walking to the door. "Oh! Come here Christy! Come here child!" The same blonde who had called him cute entered the room. Ryou stepped back, tripping over the chair and falling rather ungracefully over.  
  
Christy giggled lightly as he scrambled up. She was a petite blonde with slight curls in her hair; she was wearing a white dress and black dress shoes. She waved. "Hello, I'm very pleased to meet you Ryou." She said curtseying. Ryou pulled at his collar. How could his luck BE so horrid?! This girl was just talking about how cute he was! Sure it was a compliment...but he was a terribly shy person as it was! He bowed slightly and smiled a bit. "H-hello...p-pleased to meet you as well M-miss Christy." He said taking her hand, as he had been taught and kissing it. He was blushing terribly. She giggled and shook her head, obviously amused that he was such a shy-guy. "Alright...now Ryou, you place one hand on her waist, and the other in her hand, we will be learning the waltz today. Christy smiled and put her hands the appropriate places and Ryou, blushing, put his hands where he was instructed. It took a long time before Ryou had the steps down...mostly he kept bumbling because of Christy. She would giggle and give him a few pointers before they would continue. "Good good!" The teacher said picking up a few books. Ryou sighed. FINALLY something other than dancing! He could get away from the girl and stop messing up! "Now to dance with poise and grace!" She said putting the books on his head. "More dancing?" He said feeling his heart sink.  
  
Christy had been excused not long after that, being replaced by a different giggling girl, who was obviously top of the class. She helped the teacher by quizzing him as they danced. "Which color is better? White, or Cream?" Ryou made a face, trying to keep the books on his head. "Um...White?" She shook her head. "Cream." He sighed. "When entertaining one female and one male guest, do you serve the male or female first?" Ryou thought for a moment. "The girl." She nodded. "Which color is more appropriate for a formal dinner setting? Beige or Nude?" Ryou hated that question... "N-nude?" She nodded. "Good and what about tea? Which goes in first, sugar or milk?" Ryou felt his mind blowing a fuse.  
  
Ryou sighed and fanned himself as he sat down for lunch. "Goodness..." He mumbled. His neck ached, his mind was numb and his feet burned, most likely from blisters. "Now to work on your table manners." The teacher said as a cart was rolled in to the pre-set table. "More manners?" Ryou said slumping. "My mind should explode you're cramming it so full!" The teacher huffed. "Well were you not such an unruly hooligan I needn't teach you." Ryou felt his heart sink. "Hooligan..." He said sadly. He sighed and shook his head. Perhaps his mother's friend was correct...it is very unlikely for TWO people to call someone a hooligan, unless it were true. The teacher set the food on table and then sat down across from Ryou.  
  
Ryou looked down at his setting. "My goodness!" he said looking at the many spoons and forks. "Those are proper utensils Ryou, now pay attention" An hour passed for their lunch...it took much longer for Ryou to understand the concept of so many utensils. He practically crawled back to his room, much later than the previous night. It was ten minutes until nine o' clock! He sighed. "My goodness...I'm so tired..." He muttered undressing and pulling a nightshirt from his wardrobe. "I guess mother's friend was right about me...perhaps I AM a hooligan...a horrid, ill- mannered, sloppy, misbehaved brat..." He sighed as he put his nightshirt on. "I always thought I was such a good person...I never did anything wrong knowingly..." He sniffled picking up his journal.  
  
- - Dear Diary - -  
  
I guess mother's friend was right. I cant seem to do ANYTHING correctly...today I was taught how to dance the waltz, with poise and grace, more colors that all look the same, and how to eat with the proper utensils. I feel so uncivilized now...The teacher called me a hooligan as well! I will just have to try harder to do what is right...I cannot believe I have been such a horrible person. To think that all these years I have been so horrid to my parents...I only wish now, to make up for those years and learn to be a proper child. I don't WANT to be a hooligan, I just want to do things right. Am I truly such a horrible person? ...I just don't know anymore...everyone here seems so...well so refined and they all seem to know what they are doing. Then there's me...clumsy Ryou. Clumsy, bumbling, klutzy, ill-mannered, unrefined, unpoised, graceless, sloppy and simple Ryou. I tried SO hard today...to fit in. I don't think I ever will...  
  
- - Ryou - -  
  
~~~~  
  
Bakura blinked. This particular entry was slightly wrinkled and the ink was blotchy in places...stained with tears. He sighed. "Poor Ryou..." He said shaking his head. It hurt his heart to read, and see his hikari's tears still lingering on such a hard time in his life. He turned the page and continued reading.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ryou sighed and placed the books on his head and walked to his class slowly, hoping not to have the books fall. "Oh please...don't fall!" He whispered as he walked. "Hey! Look it's the new kid!" A few boys mumbled, before a particularly tough one stepped in front of Ryou. "Hello, having trouble?" He said smirking. Ryou stepped back a bit. "Oh...n-no I'm...I'm quite alright....p-pardon me..." Ryou stuttered, trying to keep his books balanced and stepping to the side to walk around him. The boy smirked and shoved him, knocking poor Ryou to the floor, and causing his books to fall off. Ryou winced and looked up. "Why did you do that?! Now I'll have to do it again and again for hours!" The boy smirked. "Do what? I can't help it if you're a clumsy little blighter." Ryou stared. "I am NOT a blighter!" The boy picked up a book. "Whatever you say." He said throwing it to Ryou, hitting him in the stomach and knocking the wind from him. Ryou coughed. "Why are you picking on me? All I'm trying to do is what I'm told!" Ryou shouted picking up his books and standing up slowly, dusting his clothes off. Ryou almost immediately regretted getting up.  
  
As it turned out, the boy who had picked on him was named Timothy. Ryou winced a bit. Boy, had he gotten a picking on, and a lovely trip down some stairs. His hair was a mess, his clothes were a mess and the headmistress was NOT pleased. "Honestly Ryou, I thought you were progressing so well! Apparently not..." She said clicking her tongue lightly. "Well its nothing the spiral staircase wont fix." Ryou blinked. "Spiral staircase?"  
  
Ryou groaned as he balanced four books on his head, and silently swept the steps as he carefully walked down them. He'd ALREADY been down what seemed like a million...he'd gone down once without the broom, just the books. He sighed and stopped for a moment. His body was sore from the forced fall down the stairs, that Timothy had so happily given him, his neck was becoming numb and he still had yet another trip down the stairs with a mop and bucket! He looked out a window at the other children, who were out playing in the courtyard. He sighed again and continued his trip down the stairs. "I suppose it is only my luck..." He mumbled as he swept. "Perhaps I should take a different route to class tomorrow?...It would be a wise choice on my part. It's far better to avoid conflict than walk straight into it." Ryou commented to himself. "Perhaps I could leave earlier? Or maybe I could wait at the corner for him to pass by." He said reaching the final step. "At least they're swept..." He mumbled and started back up the stairs to get the mop and bucket. "I shall never wish to repeat THIS..." He muttered.  
  
When Ryou finally finished his punishment, which Timothy did not receive any part of a punishment; he put the mop away and headed to class. "At least I am getting better at balancing these books." Ryou said trying to brighten his mood, as he reached the room. "P-pardon me ma'am...I finished cleaning. May I have my lessons now?" The teacher smiled and nodded. "Yes you may Ryou, come in." Today's lessons are a review over yesterday.  
  
- - Dear Diary - -  
  
I got into trouble today...a boy named Timothy, (whom I am none too fond of as of today...) bullied me. He knocked my books from my head, shoved me around a bit then shoved me down a staircase...I'm fine...just a few bruises. What bothers me is that I was the one punished...while he got off without even so much as a warning. I suppose I had it coming. I didn't do much in lessons today...Oh but how my body aches! All those bruises, and I had to clean a staircase of at LEAST five hundred steps...or so it seemed. I don't truly have much energy left...and I know tomorrow will be much worse on my poor body...ouch! I suppose I should go to sleep early...seeing as how I know I will be so very sore and fatigued tomorrow...I'll try to write more tomorrow friend.  
  
- - Ryou - -  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou stared. "My journal!" He yelped as the maid took it out of his room. "Sorry sir, but I have to take it to the headmistress." She said shaking her head and pocketing it. Ryou felt his heart sink. "But!" She closed the door behind her, cutting off any retort he may have had. "Oh no...my only source of sanity! How can I possibly remain sane if I can't write in my journal?" He mumbled before picking up his books and piling them on his head.  
  
AN: Whee, I updated this and my other charming lil' story, If only for a moment, I could be like you...^_^ I will hopefully be updating much quicker, now that I have been inspired. Luv ya all and remember, review because it not only makes me write faster, but it makes me feel like my work isn't total crap! ^_^ Thanks  
  
Mally-chan 


	3. Pony rides

It took only a week more before Ryou was allowed to join the rest of the class, who happened to be learning to ride horses at the time. They had been given riding clothes (woo how fun) and assigned horses. It was only Ryou's luck that he was assigned a horse whose name was VERY intimidating. "Avalanche?" Ryou said looking at the clipboard. He felt silly enough wearing the riding clothes...and NOW he was assigned a horse that would more than likely trample him into a pulp. He sighed. _'Of course! Its just my luck...,' _he thought to himself, walking to the appropriate stall. Inside it was a white stallion...a VERY mean looking white stallion. Ryou stared. "erm...H-hi..." He whispered to it. He wasn't as tall as the horse...it made him a bit uneasy.

"Alright students!" The slim woman said loudly, to get their attention. "Before we ride these lovely horses. We must first gain their trust, and learn to clean, care for, and bridle these beautiful creatures." Ryou looked behind him. It was a beautiful horse...a mean looking horse...but a beautiful one. "First, in order to gain a horse's trust, I have given you each an apple and a bag of oats. But do not give it to the horse just yet!" She said loudly. "First you must raise your hand and extend it to the horse, like so." She said. turning to a dapple grey horse and holding her hand gently out the horse sniffed her hand a bit, before allowing her to touch him.

Ryou looked up at Avalanche. "Please don't hurt me..." He mumbled doing as the teacher had instructed, as were most other students. Ryou clamped his eyes shut. Avalanche rolled his eyes and sniffed Ryou's hand, before snorting at him. Ryou opened an eye, obviously the horse wasn't SO terrible...it was being rather nice to him...despite the intimidating name. Ryou smiled a bit. "Here..." He whispered patting it gently and offering it the apple.

Ryou became rather fond of his riding classes, despite the ridiculous uniform he had to wear. Avalanche was a rather nice horse; as it turned out...just not a trusting one. More than a few times it had kicked at Ryou when the teen had tried to clean his hooves, or snorted at him for pulling his mane. But for the most part they got along. In fact, they got along much better than the other students and their assigned horses. The teacher often used him as an example, asking him to do the next assignment to show the class how. It was fun, and at the same time challenging. It made him very proud to be such a good student at SOMETHING.

A few girls giggled and watched Ryou lead his horse back to the stables. Ryou blushed lightly, tugging the horse between him and the girls. "I wish they'd stop doing that..." He whispered as he led Avalanche back to his stall, before taking the equipment off the horse. His horse was the hardest to keep clean, because it was pure white...and EVERYONE knows how dirty white gets. He sighed and brushed Avalanche gently. "You know what...I miss my journal." He mumbled to the white horse, as it began to eat. "I wouldn't need to talk your ears off if I had it back..." He continued. "Its simply dreadful...I need my journal!"

The next class was ballroom dancing and how to behave in formal situations. Ryou rushed back to his dorm to bathe and re-dress in more formal attire. "I really wish there were more color in my clothes..." He mumbled to his reflection. "I am growing quite bored of the same grays and blacks..." He said slipping on his loafers and exiting the room. That's when he noticed it...the headmistress' office was open and vacant. Most likely she was at the ballroom to oversee their lesson. Ryou smiled a bit. "M-maybe just a quick look about..." He said sneaking in...Even though he thought better of it.

- Dear Diary - -

It's SO grand to have you back! It's been weeks since I've been graced with the chance to fill your pages. I do believe that if I am caught with you, I will be in quite a sum of trouble. I...kind of stole you from the headmistress' office...I do hope she doesn't notice. Oh but you've missed so much! This will be such a large entry indeed! Where to begin? Well...it's the evening now, I suppose that is a nice enough start. I've just returned from ballroom dancing. I had you tucked away in my jacket the whole time! Well...let me see...oh! Yes of course! I learned all the ballroom dances since we last were together. I also have a horse in my riding class.

His name is Avalanche...but unlike his name he's not too terribly mean...just when I'm bothering him. (He does have a temper though...he kicked me the other day and I've got quite a bruise from it!) I know how to properly eat, drink, sit, walk, dance, ride, sew (sewing is particularly tedious and I wasn't too thrilled to learn...Its fun...but heavens if any of my friends ever saw me sewing I'd be the laughing stock of London!), speak, dress and cook. Yes I learned to cook, not to say that I was a frightfully bad cook to begin with, heavens no. I was a decent cook...ok...so jam sandwiches weren't culinary delicacies...but now I can cook incredible meals! When I get home I shall cook a grand meal indeed! If only I had someone to share it with...well fiddlesticks to that! I've learned to play an instrument, and I've got a few girls that keep whispering about me. I really wish they wouldn't!

Oh and Timothy? Well you'll never believe it, but today he was kicked by his horse (whose name happens to be Crumb cake) into a particularly dirty spot indeed! (I bet even AFTER a bath he still smelled! HA!) I no longer need to balance books on my head...but if you wished me to do so, it wouldn't be any trouble at all. I don't speak much though...I have found it's much simpler to remain silent unless spoken to. Well...what else? Oh yes! Last night, a few boys snuck out, they went to the kitchens and took chocolates and other sweets. They were caught; thank goodness I didn't join them. I'm glad I'm not too fond of sweets, or I may have been in such deep troubles as they are. (10 knuckle crackers! I would have DIED! Oh! Those are when a teacher strikes one with a ruler across the knuckles, in case you wonder.)

Oh wow...it's so wonderful to write in your pages! It was simply dreadful while you were away! I could cry I'm so glad you are back to me. I was informed today, in my ballroom class that tomorrow we will be allowed semi-formal clothes. It's a simply grand idea! I haven't worn an inch of colored fabric since I came to this place! I was beginning to think my eyes were going to become blinded to colors. But I will have to hide you now...as the maids come through and change the linens on the bed and leave fresh towels in the linen closet. Not that I'm not capable of doing such myself...in fact I have been told that my room is the cleanest of the lot! But I won't complain if they wish to take time from their day to change my sheets and blankets...but I do wonder how they must wash such a vast amount so quickly. Perhaps they wash them slowly...but have MANY sets? I do not know...but I do know how to take care of my own linens and other such things.

I can iron and such too! I have been pressing my clothes for quite a while now...because it seems more appropriate to have them pressed. Oh my! Look at how late it has become! Its nearly eleven! I would do well to end this entry and write more tomorrow. I'm so glad you're back. Have a pleasant evening too ok?

- Ryou - -


End file.
